


6:04 AM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24454804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reverend Amos Howell glanced at the kitchen window as he ate a sandwich.





	6:04 AM

I never created Superman TAS.

Reverend Amos Howell glanced at the kitchen window as he ate a sandwich and wondered if a trespasser was going to appear sooner or later.

THE END


End file.
